


Knocked Up

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, IncendiaGlacies



Series: The Roommates AU [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Gen, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Suddenly everything made sense: the nausea, the tiredness, the headaches, the mood swings. Gideon was pregnant!In which the girls have scientific evidence, Cisco is the logical one and Rip and Gideon are as oblivious as ever.





	Knocked Up

Gideon groaned as she lumbered into the main area of their apartment. Felicity and Lily were already working on breakfast and Caitlin was getting a bowl out for Schrodinger. Well, it was nice to know the girls could actually be responsible without Gideon nagging them all the time. With that thought in mind, she saw it fit to collapse into the chair at the table and bury her head in her arms.

“Oh honey,” Lily cooed as she walked over and stroked her hair, “You look awful.”

“Do you have a temperature?” Caitlin perked up, always prepared to go into doctor mode. Of all of them, Gideon was the worst about being sick. She always refused to believe it and tried to power through it.

“No,” Gideon moaned, “No temperature, I already checked. Just terribly nauseous, I’m afraid. And tired.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Felicity agreed. The girls turned to look at her as she shrugged innocently, “What? I could hear her hurling this morning. It did not sound pretty.”

“Oh, sorry,” Gideon apologized weakly. Lily moved a limp strand of hair from her face and soothingly rubbed her back.

“I was just concerned. How about some coffee to perk you right up?” Felicity offered with a smile. She set the cup down in front of Gideon. The brunette took one sniff of it and turned away in revulsion.

“I think I need to go throw up again,” Gideon sighed and left the table.

“She’s really not okay, is she?” Lily frowned. She turned to Caitlin and demanded, “What’s wrong with her?”

“Lily, I don’t know. There’s no way to know without having a full list of symptoms. And you know as well as I do that Gideon is as tightlipped as a clam when she wants to be,” Caitlin explained to her.

“True, we still don’t even know what her real accent sounds like,” Felicity mused. There was a betting pool going on. Cisco was dead set on Gideon being American but having picked up on a British accent over the years to confuse people.

Gideon finally showed up again and easily joined the conversation as she took a seat on the couch. “What makes you think this isn’t my real accent?” she asked innocently in an American accent. Felicity narrowed her eyes at her as Schrodinger jumped into Gideon’s lap despite her scolding. The way she sat there petting the cat, Cisco would agree that Gideon looked like an evil genius.

“Lily, I’m not entirely sure I’m up to going out today,” Gideon said.

“What? No! Mom and Dad want you to visit too, Gideon!” Lily begged, “Come on, Mom can make you soup and you’ll feel better right away!”

Gideon placed a hand on her stomach at that, “I really don’t think I can.”

“Well then I’ll stay with you!” Lily insisted.

“You will not, Hanukkah is starting soon and you need to be with your family,” Gideon lectured. Lily crossed her arms and huffed. She hated it when Gideon was right.

“I would totally offer to stay, but Ray and I are on the verge of a breakthrough. And I promised I’d be there today. And we’d totally work here, but it’s kinda limited tech and space,” Felicity rambled. Gideon simply nodded understandingly.

“Well, Barry, Cisco and I were going to do a Star Wars marathon. But we can always relocate here if you like?” Caitlin offered.

Gideon frowned, “Not entirely sure I want to, actually.” She could feel a headache coming on just thinking about it. “Really, you all go out and enjoy your day. Don’t worry about me! I’ll just laze around here for a bit. Maybe get started on the Christmas decorations since the Hanukkah ones are already up.”

The three girls exchanged nervous glances. None of them particularly wanted to leave Gideon in her time of need.

“I’m serious!” Gideon insisted.

“Fine,” Caitlin sighed, “But don’t do it all without me! I want to help out!”

“Of course,” Gideon agreed. Finally, after much cajoling and herding and assuring them she was fine, Gideon finally managed to get all her roommates out the door. She contemplated going back to bed, but decided the bed was too far. Perhaps Schrodinger had the right idea; the couch did look rather inviting.

Gideon curled up on the couch, intent on only resting for a few moments. Then she’d get started on the decorating. She was out like a light the second she closed her eyes.

* * *

 

“We were so close!” Felicity complained as she and Ray walked down the hall to her apartment.

“Hey, like Edison said: we didn’t fail, we just found another way that didn’t work,” Ray paraphrased optimistically.

Felicity refrained from rolling her eyes. He and Lily were made for each other with their unbounded optimism. “Yeah, well, now I just want to find a way that works!” Felicity huffed as she opened the door to a surprising sight.

“Hello?” Felicity greeted uncertainly.

Rip and Gideon were essentially cuddled together on the couch. There was a half-decorated mini Christmas tree in the corner and some documentary playing on TV. Though, neither were paying attention to either activities. Instead, they were covered with a blanket and laughing and talking with each other. And the sweater Gideon was wearing was far too big for her, and Felicity knew for a fact Gideon didn’t own it. She also spied an empty plate on the coffee table and a mug. At least he had gotten her to eat something.

“You’re back!” Gideon’s eyes widened with surprise as she turned to face the newcomers.

“Yeah, well it’s been a pretty long day, and Felicity wanted to call it quits for now,” Ray explained. He gave Rip a wave, “Hey Rip.”

“Yeah, hi Rip,” Felicity repeated, hoping he would hear her tone of voice and give an explanation to what he was doing here. Not that it mattered to Felicity, but she would like to have known if there was a new development going on here. The holidays were always a magical time for romances.

“Hello Ray, Felicity,” Rip greeted in kind.

“I didn’t know you were coming over. Not that it matters, obviously it doesn’t! I mean you’re our friend, why would we not want you here? It’s just-”

“Felicity,” Gideon stopped her with a sharp tone. Felicity mumbled an apology as Rip looked at her in amusement.

“I wasn’t planning on it. Just came by to drop off some extra Christmas cookies Jonas and I baked last night. Gideon didn’t look too good so I thought I’d stay. We were going to decorate a bit, but we seemed to have gotten sidetracked,” Rip frowned at the TV.

“Well, at least you ate something,” Felicity sighed.

“Yes, Rip made me food, don’t worry I didn’t use the kitchen,” Gideon rolled her eyes.

“It wasn’t much,” Rip chided, “And she should really eat some more if she can.”

“Well it was nice of you to look after her,” Ray thanked Rip with a grin that was too wide to be innocent. He looked at Gideon, “Nice sweater. You look rather comfy.”

Felicity had known Gideon for too long and was able to pinpoint the exact second she started blushing. Rip cleared his throat and shifted away slightly from her, “Uh, yes, it’s mine. She looked rather cold and she had a headache. So I sort of just gave her medicine, and my sweater.”

“You didn’t think of getting one from her room?” Felicity couldn’t help but tease. If Cisco wasn’t here, someone had to do it! She doubted either of them noticed anyways. They said love was blind. Rip muttered something about not wanting to invade Gideon’s privacy and how he was wearing it anyways so it was just easier. He pointedly did not make eye contact with any of them.

“Uh huh, where’s Jonas?” Felicity questioned suddenly with a frown. It wasn’t like Rip to leave his son alone. Even if he did have a huge crush on Gideon, he was a father first.

“Miranda took him out for the day,” Rip explained without much detail.

“I didn’t know your ex was in town,” Ray commented.

“Yes, well you wouldn’t be the only one,” Rip grumbled as he rolled his eyes. Miranda was a wonderful mother, but Rip would appreciate it if she would stop with all the surprise visits all the time. “She just showed up this morning, but Jonas is happy, so. Anyways, I should probably get going as it is, they’ll be home soon and she wants to take us out to dinner. Or rather me.”

“You’re having dinner with your ex? Alone?” Felicity worried, “I thought you two had called it quits and now you’re going on a date with her?” She didn’t even want to think of what was going through Gideon’s mind. Felicity didn’t know how she’d handle if someone she liked went on a date with an ex. She thought of Oliver briefly but pushed the thoughts away and tried to focus on Gideon’s crisis.

“Yes, that was the point of the divorce,” Rip quipped, “It’s not a date, Jonas is going to be there, just probably preoccupied. Which really just means she has something to talk to me about.” Rip was not looking forward to it. Normally, it just meant more problems for him.

Rip pulled off the blanket and bid them all bye, squeezing Gideon’s shoulder as he got up. Gideon stopped him, “Wait, your sweater!”

Rip shook his head and waved her off, “Don’t worry about it. I live next door, Gideon, you can return it later.”

Felicity and Ray gave it a few moments after Rip left before invading Gideon’s space and cuddling up with her in the middle despite her complaints.

“Oh hush, we may not be Rip, but we still love you!” Felicity teased as Gideon glared at her.

“Now, let’s see why you love these documentaries so much,” Ray grinned. Gideon huffed but let her head fall on his shoulder as Felicity’s arms wrapped around her in a loose hug. It wasn’t so bad.

* * *

 

“Okay, so it’s in the bookshelf, right?” Felicity asked again for confirmation as she pressed the phone to her ear and opened Gideon’s bedroom door.

“Yes,” Gideon groaned irritably over the phone, “Right side, should be on the third or fourth shelf. Next time just buy your own multipurpose HDMI!”

“Alright, Mom! You’re snippier than usual,” Felicity pulled her cellphone away and back again, as if the action would let her have some distance from Gideon’s wrath.

“Sorry,” Gideon sighed, “Not you. Nathaniel. I swear I am going to murder him one day!”

“Okay, well can you do it next year? Otherwise you being in jail kinda puts a damper on the holiday spirits.”

“You make it sound like I’d get caught,” Gideon replied in an affronted tone.

“Oh, well my mistake,” Felicity joked, “No killing. Be good. And come home.”

“Yes, fine. Bye,” Gideon bit out before hanging up. Felicity shook her head as she pocketed her own phone, Gideon was even more irritable these past few days. Her nausea had finally stopped, but her headache and tiredness came and went. Apparently, the extra-long holiday hours and putting up with Nate wasn’t exactly helping matters.

Felicity continued her mission to find her technological needs. Ah there it was, Gideon always hoarded the best stuff. If Felicity didn’t know any better, she’d think Gideon was half technology anyways. Like an android or a cyborg. She mused about the different nicknames Gideon could get then, as either a hero or a supervillain, as she tugged on the wires Gideon had bundled up.

“Gotcha!” Felicity cheered in victory as she pulled out what she needed. Unfortunately, her use of force had caused multiple books to fall off the shelf. “Oops.” She bent down to clean it up (Gideon was very particular about people entering her room and making a mess) when one of the titles caught her eye.

_What to Expect When You’re Expecting._

Felicity stared. Suddenly everything made sense: the nausea, the tiredness, the headaches, the mood swings.

Gideon was pregnant!

* * *

 

“Now, I’m sure you’re all wondering why we’ve-”

“We don’t have time for this!” Felicity shrieked as she cut off a wounded looking Cisco. He put a hand over his heart and stepped closer to Caitlin who put a hand on his shoulder out of solidarity and comfort.

“We don’t have much time!” Felicity insisted as she looked at everyone: Lily, Caitlin, Cisco and Ray.

“Time for what?” Lily asked annoyed, “You demanded we all meet you here during our lunchbreaks. And why isn’t Gideon here?”

“No Gideon! It’s about Gideon!” Felicity started, “I mean not like, in a bad way. I mean this is a good thing – a very good thing. Well, it could be a bad thing, but I think it’s a good thing. And she’s going to need our support and-”

“Felicity!”

“Gideon got knocked up!” Felicity yelled before she covered her mouth in surprise at her own words. The group stared at her blankly.

“What?” Lily asked in shock.

“I was looking for something in her room last night, and I found this,” Felicity pulled out the book as evidence.

“Okay,” Ray started slowly as he looked at the title, “But that doesn’t necessarily mean-”

“She has morning sickness!” Felicity interrupted, “She’s nauseous and moody and tired.”

“Cait, you’re the doctor here,” Lily turned to her.

Caitlin shrugged, “Those are pretty classic symptoms of pregnancy. And I don’t have a good reason for Gideon to have that book. But we can’t be sure until we run tests. Blood sample would be better, but I’ll settle for urine in this case.”

“Okay, but if we can’t get that, then I mean, we can all agree that this all adds up to Gideon being pregnant, right? It’s like in great big flashing neon lights!”

Cisco who had been quiet for the most part up to this point finally spoke up, “Let’s say all that is true. Don’t you think you’re missing something important? It takes two to make a baby, not to go all birds and bees here, but Gideon’s still single. This is Gideon; she’s mom. She doesn’t do one night stands or anything. She barely goes out enough as it is.”

The girls’ faces dropped as they realized that Cisco probably had a point. The Lily frowned, “Except, she did spend the night out. At Rip’s, remember? On Thanksgiving? And when she came back she refused to talk to any of us and just went straight to her room.”

“Oh my god,” Caitlin breathed.

“Rip is Gideon’s baby daddy!” Felicity screeched. That set off a round of squealing from all the girls as they anticipated the arrival of a new baby. Cisco and Ray tried to get a hold of the room, but to no avail.

Lily pulled out her phone, “I need to call my parents! I mean they’re essentially going to be grandparents! I’m going to be an aunt!”

“Technically speaking, Gideon was never adopted,” Ray tried to point out. He had heard it enough time from Gideon back in the day that he felt the need to make the distinction. Lily didn’t even hear him as she started talking to her parents.

“Technically speaking, we’re all going to be aunts,” Caitlin pointed out, “And you two would be uncles. Maybe she’ll even make you godfather, Ray!”

“I get to be a godfather?” Ray’s eyes widened in excitement.

“Oh not you too!” Cisco shook his head at Ray. He looked across the room and found Felicity on the phone too, “And what are you doing?”

“My mother loves babies! If she doesn’t hear it from me now, she will never let it go,” Felicity informed him. She turned away then and talked to her phone, “Mom?...No, everything is fine, better than fine! Gideon’s pregnant!...Yes, really!...I know…Well, we’re fairly certain it’s Rip…Yes, he does…Mom! I don’t know!...No, I am not going to ask them what brand of condoms they used!...No, you don’t need to send any! Mom!”

Meanwhile, Lily was having her own conversation with her parents, “I know Dad!...A baby, how amazing is it?...I don’t know if they’re going to get married…well he’s already been married…No! He’s divorced, Dad this is Gideon, she’s not a homewrecker…she used to dye her hair crazy colours, it does not mean she had questionable moral character. Even then!...I don’t know, maybe they’ll name it after you if it’s a boy! Oh, or Ronnie – he’s basically her brother-Hey!”

Lily and Felicity glared at Cisco as he took both phones and hung up on them. He looked around the room, “I cannot believe it has come to me being the voice of reason, but apparently it has. You don’t know that Gideon is pregnant!”

“Cisco, you saw the signs,” Caitlin pointed out as Ray nodded along.

“You saw possible symptoms, not results. You are postulating without any firm evidence. And what’s worse is you’re spreading a possible rumor. And even if it wasn’t, it’s Gideon’s business. Not yours,” Cisco told them sternly. He looked around the room and made sure everyone looked suitably ashamed with themselves before sighing, “Look, at least talk to her about it. It can’t hurt.”

* * *

 

Gideon heard the knock at the door and put her book down, ready to answer the door when Caitlin stopped her.

“No, you stay. I’ll get it!” she insisted. Gideon raised an eyebrow at that; no one ever did anything around here. But for the past couple of days, the girls had insisted she rest and take it easy. While she did enjoy the pampering, Gideon didn’t quite understand what was going on. When she tried to explain that she was doing much better, the girls simply waved her off.

“Rip! Hi!” Caitlin welcomed as she stepped aside to let their neighbours in, “And Jonas. How are you?”

“I’m good,” Jonas answered happily, if a bit shyly as he clung to Rip’s side.

“Sorry, we won’t stay. I just wanted to drop off some of the extra lights we had hanging around. Not too Christmasy, so it can be for Hanukkah too,” Rip held out a small box with a nod to them. Gideon smiled and got up to take the box from him despite Lily’s protests.

“They’re perfect. Thank you.”

“Yes, well we have plenty of extras. Miranda always loved decorating and somehow I ended up with most of the stuff in the divorce,” Rip frowned as he wondered how that had happened, “But our apartment is much smaller than our old house, so there’s no room for them anyways. It’s just taking up space.”

“So Jonas, got your Christmas list ready for Santa?” Caitlin asked the young boy. Jonas nodded but refused to speak. “What, you’re not going to share?”

“If I tell you, then I won’t get the present! You gotta keep it a secret!” Jonas explained.

Rip chuckled, “Yes, I’ve got the letter to Santa to deliver in the morning.”

“Don’t forget,” Jonas reminded him.

“I won’t,” Rip promised sincerely. Jonas leaned in and hugged his father’s middle.

“Well I bet you’ll have a great Christmas,” Felicity said from the couch, “Your mom’s going to be in town right? And presents and a tree, and a new baby brother or sister on the way-oh no!” Felicity covered her mouth as she realized what she had let out. They had agreed not to talk about it until they had talked to Gideon properly. Caitlin and Lily shot her glares while Gideon and Rip looked on in confusion.

“A baby brother or sister?” Jonas looked up at his dad. Rip frowned and looked back at Gideon who was staring back at him, clearly waiting for an explanation. Rip didn’t have one so he simply shrugged.

“Well, do you want to be a big brother?” Lily asked hopefully.

“Well you’re not going to be one any time soon, so it hardly matters,” Rip said before Jonas could respond. He didn’t have to, Rip could already see the beginnings of Jonas’ pouting face. If he let that happen, his son would start throwing a tantrum.

“Well actually,” Lily fidgeted, “Gideon might have something she wants to tell you. Right, Gideon?”

Rip looked in her direction and raised an eyebrow. Gideon responded monotonously, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Gideon, come on, we know,” Caitlin sighed.

“Know what? Because clearly I don’t know!” Gideon snapped at them.

“I mean I’ll need you to pee in a cup just to confirm, but we’re pretty positive that-”

“I am not peeing in a cup, Caitlin! What is going on with all of you?” Gideon demanded. This had been going on for days! She wanted an explanation on why they were acting so strange.

“Come on Gideon,” Felicity said, “What to Expect When You’re Expecting?”

Gideon’s eyes widened at the mention of the book and she hissed, “Who gave you the right to look through my personal things?!”

“I didn’t mean to!” Felicity defended herself, “But come on, the book, the nausea, the mood swings – we know you’re pregnant, alright?”

“I don’t want Gideon to be my Mommy.”

Jonas’ voice was quiet, but it was clear Gideon still heard it from the way her face broke at the words. She shared a glance with Rip who looked completely shocked and torn on what to do.

Gideon cleared her throat and turned to Jonas, getting down to eye level, “That’s alright; I’m not going to be. And I’ll never have to be, okay?” Jonas nodded silently at her words, but still had a glum look on his face.

“Jonas, go home now,” Rip said tightly. Jonas looked up, clearly ready to argue when Rip snapped at him, “Don’t argue with me, just do it! I’ll be home soon. Go.”

Jonas stared at his father with tearful eyes but turned and walked out. Rip waited until he heard the slamming of his own apartment door before quietly closing the door and rounding on the girls.

“Let’s get one thing straight. Jonas is my son, and you have no right to ever, ever speak to him about untrue things and upset him like that,” Rip all but yelled at them.

“Rip, we didn’t mean to-”

“No, you didn’t. But now I have to go talk to my crying son. Look, whether or not Gideon’s pregnant is none of my concern,” Rip glanced over at Gideon, whose face remained impassive as Rip ranted, “Because there’s no chance of it being mine. I only have one son, and he comes first for me. I’m his father, I get to decide what he hears. And he certainly does not need to be hearing about the possibility of being a big brother or a potential step mother from you. Ever. Got it?”

The girls nodded silently, all scared to speak and upset the father even more. Rip continued quietly, “I think it would be best if you gave Jonas and me a bit of space for a while.”

“Rip, please-” Gideon started but Rip shook his head at her.

“Not right now, alright? Just, a little time. That’s all,” Rip asked as he left their apartment.

Gideon stared blankly at the closed door. Lily hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder as she murmured her name. Gideon’s eyes snapped back at her roommates as she stated, “I’m not pregnant.” Then she walked past them and slammed her bedroom door.

“We really screwed up this time.”

* * *

 

“Gideon, can we come in now please?” Lily asked as the girls pushed the door open and peeked inside.

“What is the point of locking the door if you’re just going to pick it and come inside anyways?” Gideon’s words were harsh, but she half mumbled into her pillow so they lost their bite.

“Gideon, we are so sorry,” Caitlin apologized. She took in the woman’s position. Gideon had buried her head in her pillows and covered herself up with blankets. Somewhere in the background, a romcom was playing on her laptop. Gideon sighed and turned off the movie before flopping back down.

“Get out.”

“No,” Felicity stepped forward sternly, “Look, I get that you are angry. And yes, you have every right to be. But you have been in here since last night, we haven’t even seen you come out to eat! We aren’t leaving, not until we fix this.”

“Fix this?” Gideon stared at them owlishly, “You thought I was pregnant! And instead of coming to me like logical people you decided to spread it around! Guess what? I’ve talked to Martin – he wants to know if the baby will be named after him. Ray wants to know if he’s going to be godfather. Worse, you involved Rip. And Jonas. Who does that?”

“We know, and we are so, so sorry,” Felicity begged as the girls came to her bed, “But the signs were there-”

“What signs?” Gideon demanded, “I was nauseous because I got food poisoning from the night before. Nathaniel took me out to sushi and I got sick. Which is why I’ve been even more annoyed with him lately. I am tired because I’ve been working late almost every night for the past two weeks. And if I am irritable it’s because of these migraines that I always get in winter. It doesn’t mean I’m pregnant!”

The girls looked suitably chastised as Gideon sighed and continued, “While we are at it, even if I were pregnant, there is no way Rip could be the father-”

“You spent the night at his apartment,” Caitlin pointed out.

“We fell asleep watching a documentary, that’s all! Nothing happened,” Gideon scolded, “And now thanks to you, he wants nothing to do with me.” She looked sullenly at her blankets before lying back down, staring straight up at the ceiling. Caitlin lied down next to her while Lily took her other side and hugged her. Felicity curled up as well and placed her head on Gideon’s stomach. Gideon made no comment, but she didn’t kick them out either.

“He’ll come around,” Lily promised, “He’s your friend. He’ll understand and forgive you.”

“He’s a dad. Pretty sure kids come first to parents. Decent parents anyways,” Gideon muttered.

“Hey Gideon,” Caitlin started, “Why did you have the pregnancy book?”

Gideon sighed, “I must have accidentally placed on my cart in my last order. I just hadn’t had time to get rid of it yet.”

Felicity decided not to comment on how the book had clearly been read a bit, at least the parts on how to look after a baby. The pages were doggy eared and there were comments penciled in the margins. She couldn’t return it even if she wanted to.

“What were you buying that accidentally ended up with a pregnancy book?” Lily frowned.

“It doesn’t matter,” Gideon grumbled. She sighed and sat up, dragging her hands over her face, “Won’t be of any use now anyways.”

“We really are sorry,” Caitlin repeated, “We are scientists who jumped to conclusions before reviewing all the evidence properly. Cisco was right.”

Gideon gave them a wry smile as she quipped, “Cisco making sense and being logical should have been your first clue something was wrong.”

“Definitely would have saved us a lot of trouble,” Felicity agreed, “Sorry.”

“Really sorry,” Lily echoed, “Can you forgive us?”

Gideon sighed as she looked at them, “Yes, I suppose I have to.” The girls were her family, what would she do without them? “Just next time you think something is wrong with me, just talk to me first. Please!”

“We promise!” the girls chorused as they dogpiled on top of her to hug her.

“Must we hug every time?” Gideon whined.

“Yes, Mom!” Felicity teased.

“Who needs kids when I’ve got you lot,” Gideon rolled her eyes at them.

* * *

 

Gideon stood nervously in front of the door and took a breath to strengthen her resolve. Then she knocked. A few seconds later Rip opened the door.

“Gideon,” Rip greeted in surprise, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Gideon breathed. “I know you said you needed space and I respect that, I do! I just, your sweater, if you want it back,” she handed him the fuzzy red sweater he had offered her earlier on in the week.

“Thank you,” Rip took the article of clothing from her. They both stood at the threshold awkwardly before Gideon took a step back, clearly intent on leaving. Rip suddenly cleared his throat, “You – you could come inside if you like?” Gideon nodded fervently and followed him inside.

Rip closed the door behind her and surreptitiously glanced at her stomach. Sadly, Gideon caught him. She glared at him, “I’m not pregnant!”

“Oh, I didn’t mean-”

“Yes you did, you arse,” Gideon grabbed a candy cane from the table and chucked it at him. Rip threw up his arms in defense, laughing as the candy hit the ground. Gideon crossed her arms and continued to glare at him.

“Alright, I probably deserved that,” Rip admitted, “Did you just swear at me?”

“Yes, you did! You’re just as bad as them,” Gideon criticized, “And yes, I did.” It wasn’t that uncommon. But it was probably better if Rip didn’t know about her wild teenage behavior just yet. It was a miracle Lily hadn’t already told him everything already.

“You’ve never done that before. Not with me anyways,” Rip mused as he gestured for Gideon to take a seat on the couch. Gideon sat down and Rip followed her. “For the record, if you were pregnant, I would be happy for you.”

Gideon snorted, “I doubt that will be happening any time soon. Or ever.”

“Why, don’t you like kids?” Rip frowned. She was great with Jonas whenever she had to babysit at the last second.

Gideon shrugged, “I like them. But you’re forgetting an important part, having someone to have the child with.”

“Ah, right,” Rip blushed, “Well, you’re quite the catch so I don’t that would be a problem in the long run either.”

“Your son would disagree. And you didn’t seem to want to have anything to do with me two days ago. Or with any of us,” Gideon pointed out.

Rip sighed, “Jonas doesn’t quite understand what dating is. I don’t really get a chance to go out much in case you haven’t noticed. He didn’t mean it like that, even if we’re not – he didn’t mean it. As for my behavior, I really am very sorry, Gideon. To all of you.”

Gideon shrugged, “I understand. He’s your son and of course you wouldn’t want us to-”

“No, that’s not it,” Rip shook his head. “You girls would never do anything maliciously, I know that. It wasn’t your place to tell him, I stand by that. But you didn’t need me basically yelling at you. I’ve just been stressed, that’s all.”

“With the holidays?” Gideon frowned in concern.

“With a lot of things,” Rip rubbed his temples. He saw Gideon’s worrisome look and decided to indulge her, “Miranda is moving back into town. Her job usually has her moving around a lot and she’s never actually lived here after the divorce. But now she got a promotion that’s more stable and she’s moving back.”

“And that’s bad?” Gideon asked tentatively. She never knew how much she should press concerning Rip’s ex-wife.

“And she wants custody of Jonas,” Rip sighed and closed his eyes.

“Oh Rip,” Gideon reached out and squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him as her friends had always tried with her. She knew how much Jonas meant to Rip. The little boy was everything to him. Rip gave her a weak smile and squeezed back.

“Jonas doesn’t know yet,” Rip told her quietly, “I’m not sure what to tell him or what to do.”

“I’m sorry,” Gideon said sincerely.

“It’s not your problem. Forget it,” Rip shook his head at her, “Point is, I wasn’t angry with you all in particular. Just with life in general. And I am sorry for taking it out on all of you. It was just the wrong place and wrong time. That’s all. Will you tell the rest of the girls as well?” Gideon nodded in response.

“Thank you,” he continued, “Whatever idiotic ban I put in place is obviously also removed. Jonas was not happy with me when I said you wouldn’t be around. Took me a while to work back up in his good graces.”

“Well he’s young and you’re his father. He probably just missed Schrodinger. He’ll forgive you. That’s what kids do,” Gideon assured him.

Rip gave her a strange look, “Gideon, if I may? Why do you have a pregnancy book?”

Gideon groaned and covered her face in her hands, “Not you too!”

“Oh come on,” Rip nudged at her, “How bad can it be? Even if you were secretly knocked up by some – ow! Hey!” Rip let out a slight laugh as he rubbed where Gideon had slapped him.

“Shut up! And don’t use American sayings, it’s just strange hearing it from you. It’s not that. It’s just, it’s slightly embarrassing. Since it’s you,” Gideon looked away, suddenly immensely interested in his TV.

Rip swallowed, “Why is it embarrassing with me?”

“I bought some self-help books on raising children. So that I could be better around Jonas,” Gideon mumbled. Rip had to move closer and strain his ears to hear her.

“Really?” he asked quietly, “Why? You’re wonderful with him.”

“I’m not that big on holidays. Halloween, Christmas, they don’t mean much to me. But they mean the world to Jonas. And I just – I’m not good with kids, believe it or not. I didn’t want to ruin that for him,” Gideon took a deep breath and turned to face Rip, “Is –is that really strange of me?”

“I think it’s really very sweet of you,” Rip told her honestly. But it still didn’t answer the question. “And the pregnancy book?”

“It came up in the recommended and I must have accidentally added it.”

“And you didn’t return it?”

Gideon blushed, “I don’t know. I just thought that maybe one day – if I were to have a child. It might be good to keep around. Just – just in case.”

Rip stared at her intensely, “I think that when you do have a child, you are going to be an amazing mother, Gideon.” Gideon stared back at him, her breath catching as she watched him lean forward slightly. Instinctively, her eyes fluttered shut as she waited…

“Daddy!”

Gideon’s eyes snapped open as Rip moved away, his neck slightly red. “Jonas, what’s wrong?” he asked as his son came bounding up to him.

“I heard talking. Gideon’s here,” Jonas looked at her, “Did you two make out yet?”

“What?” Gideon’s eyes widened.

Rip rolled his eyes as he pulled his son into his lap, “You mean ‘make up’ Jonas. That means saying you’re sorry.”

“Then what’s make out?” Jonas asked in confusion.

“Kissing,” Gideon answered bluntly. One look at Rip told her he would have preferred it if she hadn’t said anything at all. Belatedly she mouthed sorry and gave him her best doe eyes. Lily could never say no to them. Rip shook his head at her, with a quirk of a smile on his lips.

“Ew,” Jonas commented as he scrunched up his face in disgust. Rip laughed and peppered his son’s cheeks with kisses in return, making the little boy laugh.

“So you and Gideon made up?” Jonas asked correctly.

“Yes, we both said we’re sorry,” Rip said, “And they’re allowed over here whenever.”

“And you’re allowed at our place whenever,” Gideon promised.

As Jonas cheered, Rip prodded his son, “Isn’t there something you’d like to say to Gideon.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I yelled at you, Gideon,” Jonas pouted.

“It’s alright Jonas, I forgive you.” How could she not? The boy had a face like his father. Impossible to say no to. At least for Gideon.

“So we can spend Christmas together and I get to play with Schrodinger and then we can go see the new Pixar movie and-”

“Woah, slow down there,” Rip stopped his son, “We will see about Christmas. Your mum is probably coming too. And we don’t want to bother the girls.”

“You are not a bother,” Gideon rolled her eyes, “You can spend Christmas with us if you like. And play with Schrodinger. And Cisco has been dying to see the new Pixar movie so he’ll be excited. Ray too.”

Jonas laughed and suddenly remembered, “Are you having a baby?”

“No,” Gideon laughed, “Everyone was just highly mistaken.”

“Oh, why?”

“Because they don’t listen and jump to conclusions,” Gideon answered succinctly before teasing, “Any other questions, munchkin?”

Jonas took it to heart and pursed his lips in thought; Rip couldn’t help but laugh at his son and beam in pride at how well Gideon had answered the questions. Jonas looked between the two adults, “Where do babies come from anyways?”

Oh bollocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, Jonas. Rip is going to have fun with that later on ;)
> 
> Kudos/Comments? Thanks!!


End file.
